Union of Homes
The Union of Homes is a Democratic styled nation within the New World that was formed from a multitude of individuals including the former Chairman Adar and current Chairman Alan Letts in an attempt to further unify the Grand Alliance and the many Homes, Clans, Tribes, Nations, and Territories it consisted of into a singular, unified nation. Currently it is still in it's infancy. History Exodus It is unknown if the Islands of the West Pacific were inhabited prior to the Grik invasion of Madagascar which led to the mass exodus of Lemurians but afterwards they became the new home of the Lemurian people. For many centuries the Lemurians expanded throughout the West Pacific inhabiting other islands such as Australia, Borneo, Sumatra, and the Philippines (presumably many others as well). From here many independent City States and seafairing Homes sprung up and free trade became common (for most) and civilization, for the most part, resembled that of the Greek City States. British encounter Three British East Indiamen of the East India Company sailed into the waters of the East Indies and made contact with the Lemurians during the 1700s. Trade began, although the British retained much of their technology. Among these trades maps were exchanged and many Lemurians considered these sacred. Eventually the British left, two ships to the east and one to the west though many believed that "tail-less ones" would come again. Eventually they would. American encounter In 1942 the American destroyer, the USS Walker, encountered a lone Lemurian Seafairing Home by the name of Salissa who was engaged in a defensive battle with three Grik Indiamen ships. Captain Mathew Reddy decided to refrain from neutrality and engaged in the defense of the Lemurian Home who later brought them to Balkpaan. From here a friendly relationship was created between the independent city of Balkpaan and the American Navy Clan after battling the Grik on numerous occasions and securing the Lemurian peoples first victory over the Grik and eventually saving the city of Balkpaan itself. From here the American Navy Clan proceeded to unite the many other independent Lemurian cities and created the Grand Alliance. Over time more Lemurian cities would join in hopes of defeating the Grik and prospering and it was decided that a new nation should be born with this new found unity. Leading this idea was Chairman Adar and Alan Letts. The foundation of this new nation would be based upon the United States constitution. Member states/homes Homes: * (Pending.) Clans/Tribes/Cities: * Khonashi * Sa'aarans * Fil-pin lands * Baalkpan * Aryaal * B'mbaado Pending (potential) members: * Great South Isle * Shee-ree peoples Military (Pending.) External politics * Celestial Realm - Hostile, currently at war. * Empire of New Britain Isles - Friendly, currently members of the Grand Alliance. * Holy Dominion - Hostile, currently at war. * Republic of Real People - Friendly, currently members of the Grand Alliance. * New United States - Friendly, currently not open members of the Grand Alliance. * League of Tripoli - Hostile, currently not at war. * Czech Legion - Friendly, currently members of the Grand Alliance. * Shogunate of Yokohama - Friendly, currently members of the Grand Alliance. Persons of interest Category:Nations